


pinky ring.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: short and sweeti couldn't resist(gender neutral)
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	pinky ring.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet  
> i couldn't resist
> 
> (gender neutral)

It was an accident. He hadn’t meant to, but…

You gazed at your left hand in front of you, a ring on your finger, snug and barely fitting, the one that used to be on the pinky finger of the demon in front of you. Your face was fumed a bright pink and you finally looked at Mammon, who only stared at your hand, the realization seeming to hit him. His hands ran through his white locks as he stammered, trying to find reason but only struggling.

“Ya know what … this is fine. I’m fine with it. I want to … if you do.”

Mammon struggled to look at you, but when he managed it, you felt the honesty he was bearing to you. He shifted to move his body in front of you, the weight swaying the mattress of his bed, and his hands took yours, soft and smoothing over the knuckles with his thumbs. You stared at him for a while, not that you were thinking about an answer, but because of the shock of just his attitude of sharing a small piece of him with you, to now all of him.

Marriage to a demon might not have the same meaning to a human, but with Mammon’s hopefulness and love radiating off of him, you could at least understand that it meant everything to him. To have you, to love and to cherish you for as long as he could. The idea of Mammon being a selfish lover flew out the window the first time you gave yourself to him. He was greedy definitely, but it was greed for your affection and to hear you call his name and to hear the ‘I love you’s’, so he did everything to get it.

Your hands squeezed over his fingers in your grasp, your heart felt like it was wringing itself of all its love and getting ready to escape with your words and hand itself over to him. You wouldn’t have stopped it. “Yes.”

Mammon quickly embraced you, falling back into the sheets of his bed. He pulled back just slightly to find your lips, pressing with fervor. “I love you,” he breathed before immediately going back to kissing you. Your hands found purchase in his shoulder and in the locks of his hair, taking the love that poured forth from him. 

You’ve had many nights with him, but the joy held between you two made this feel like it was your first time again. His wandering hands mapping you out, coming to feel every inch, dip and curve of your body, showering it with love. His grip on your hips leaving imprints, familiar with the pressure, but your nerves felt sparked and desperate for more. His lips were everywhere on you and you whined whenever they would break away from you, but feeling rewarded when they came back. 

When removing your clothes, your shivers were warmed away by Mammon’s caresses and breath. The feeling of fullness from him reaching its newest peak in you, causing your toes to curl and your mind to lose its control, words of affection spilling out of your mouth whenever he wasn’t silencing you with a kiss. Mammon’s soft grip in your hair and the grinding of his hips against you, his eyes fixated on yours as he listened to you, muttering replies of his own and causing a flutter in your chest.

He was all you wanted. He was all you ever wanted out of a person. You wanted to give him everything, every part of you for the rest of your life. You wished you could live forever with him, never having to bear the thought of not being by his side. For now though, you were happier than you could have ever imagined.

When you both finally stilled, Mammon kissed you once more before smiling at you. It was a specific smile that you didn’t see often, not laced with any mischievousness or haughtiness. It was pure joy, love, happiness, things he didn’t believe were for him. “I love you,” you said, watching as the wonderful upturn only wrinkled his features more, soft laughter escaping him.

“I love you more.” A smile graced your own features as he continued to speak. “I’ll treasure ya forever. For as long as we both live.”

His hand found yours, the one with his ring, and intertwined your fingers giving a light squeeze. The simple gesture caused your heart to swell, knowing well, that it wouldn’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to mention that i'm working on a pretty big project now  
> hopefully i can get the first chapter of it posted by next week.  
> so be on the look out if you're interested in more of my works!


End file.
